Portable saw tables are commonly used at building sites. Typical patents showing portable saw tables are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,918, 4,197,775 and 4,452,117. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,775 and 4,452,117 show a saw table, a saw track and a portable saw movable along the saw track but do not allow for tilting of the saw for angular movement transversely of the saw track.
Stationary prior art saw tables are known which include a track along which the saw is moved and also provide for tilting of the saw for angular movement transversely of the track. However, as the saw is tilted, it pivots about the point of connection to the table causing the .peripheral edge of the rotary saw blade to be raised out of position and moved out of the kerf line in the saw table that supports the workpiece. After the saw is tilted, the user then must readjust the workpiece manually in an effort to place the workpiece along the same kerf line and at the same depth. Readjustment of the workpiece may result in an inaccurate cut of the workpiece. Additionally, such prior saw tables are not portable.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a portable saw table which utilizes a power tool such as a portable saw movable along a saw track and which will provide a wide range of angular positions of the saw blade transversely of the saw track, while maintaining the plane of the saw blade with its cutting edge substantially in the same kerf line and at the same depth; wherein the adjustable mounting assembly is relatively low in cost; and which allows the portable saw to perform a chopping operation.
In accordance with the invention, the portable saw table is provided comprising a saw track pivotally supported on a saw table and a slide plate on which a portable power saw having a rotary blade is mounted for guiding the saw as it is moved along the saw track to cut a workpiece. An adjustable mounting assembly supports the portable saw in a plurality of angularly adjusted positions such that the plane of the saw blade is at an angle to the saw plate and the cutting edge of the saw blade is maintained substantially in the same kerf line in the saw table that supports the workpiece at substantially the same depth in each of the adjusted positions. The mounting assembly also supports the saw for use in a saw chopping mode.